


Deleterious Defenestration

by QueenBoudica



Series: Selective Ignorance [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Because everyone knows about his magic, But it takes place offscreen, Except Arthur, Gen, It's really a sequel to a reveal, Magic Reveal, Oblivious Arthur, Oblivious Merlin, POV Outsider, Sorcerers have no respect for personal property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica/pseuds/QueenBoudica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis likes his job. Really, he does. He just doesn't like it when evil sorcerers break his awesome windows. An outsider POV of Selective Ignorance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deleterious Defenestration

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing I wrote while I was in the middle of writing Selective Ignorance, and I wasn't really going to get around to posting it, but then on ff.net like five people ignored the fact that I said it was complete and followed it anyway. So, because I felt obligated to post a follow up, here it is!

Dennis loved his job. Well, most of the time. Okay, usually. Or on days when a sorcerer didn't attack the city and destroy all of the architecture in Camelot and get unceremoniously defeated anyway. So, days that don't end in "y".

It would be prudent to mention that Dennis was a member of the masonry guild. In other words, he toiled for many sleepless nights in order to produce beautiful art or practical fortification only for it to get blasted to bits the next fortnight.

Dennis really hated evil sorcerers. Not all sorcerers, of course. Merlin, the prince's manservant even had magic. It was technically supposed to be a secret, but let's be real. Maybe Merlin was oblivious to the fact that the citizens of Camelot aren't actually idiots, but Dennis was pretty sure even Uther had noticed.

So yeah, Dennis didn't hate all sorcerers, just the ones that smashed through his brand new stained-glass window for no reason other than his desire for a dramatic entrance. It's not like the throne room was lacking in the window department, but nooooooo, even when it's practically a given that the evil plan will fail, hey, at least they took out a window! Good job evil sorcerer! Really fucking badass. That'll teach those dictatorial windows to stop trying to oppress us!

Sorry; Dennis' internal monologue got away from him there for a moment.

Suffice to say that Dennis had been walking down the street, trying to find some spare copper for his new sundial, when he hears a huge crash. Dreading what he was going to see, he slowly lifted his head in the direction of the palace. Sure enough, his masterpiece had exploded into millions of pieces.

Dennis suddenly felt the urge to smash his head against the nearest hard surface, repeatedly. He took deep, calming breaths, trying to quash his desire to give up and move to Cenred's kingdom.

When he finally felt calm enough, he looked back at the castle, only to see his window in pristine condition once again.

Maybe Camelot wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
